Culpabilidad
by Mi-tan
Summary: "La culpa no desapareció, y no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo haría algún día, pero por una vez se permitió el lujo de pensar, "¿De verdad no merezco poder amar otra vez?" - ShinKono/KonoShin One-Shot / Shintaro's POV


Ah~ Estreno cuenta en con este one-shot nacido de bromas y conversaciones por Twitter/Rol dentro del fandom de Kagerou Project, realmente esto fue como "regalo" a Callie por sus traducciones de la saga, que siempre lo pide aunque sea de broma3 Esta pareja me empezó a agradar recientemente, a pesar de no ser mi OTP fue curioso experimentar escribiendo esto xD

Seguramente tiene bastantes fallos de redacción y mil cosas más, pero fue escrito a la rápida because of fun, así que no sean muy duros conmigo, se aceptan cualquier tipo de consejo para mejorar en esto /3

Aviso de lemon al final~

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la saga de Kagerou Project pertenecen a Jin (ShizenNoTeki-P)

* * *

Aquel chico le hacía sentirse vivo, o al menos eso creía creer cada vez que aquellos pensamientos conflictivos aparecían por su mente. Unos pensamientos que parecían de culpabilidad, pero ¿por qué? Él nunca había rendido cuentas a nadie, siempre pensaba por sí mismo, eso se había prometido hace muchos años; casi se había convertido en su lema moral. Nunca daría importancia a lo que pensasen los demás si de esa forma él era feliz, nunca.

Sin embargo la culpabilidad seguía ahí, y empezaba a agrandar de nuevo ese agujero que se había abierto en su interior años atrás, como una herida que quería volver a sangrar.

Durante esos dos años se había procurado el pagar por sus acciones, hacer penitencia por sus pecados, ya que después de todo él ya no merecía volver a compartir su vida con nadie más, si estar cerca de alguien significaba hacerle daño y no era capaz de quitarse su miserable vida de en medio entonces lo mejor era que nunca jamás volviera a estar con nadie, permanecería solo por siempre ya que así es como siempre debió estar. Pero entonces llegó él. Pensó que sería un chico extraño más como todos aquellos, ese "Mekakushi dan" como se hacían llamar, y quiso ignorarlo tanto como pudiese, en cuanto terminase con ese juego de niños y ayudase a su hermana volvería al confinamiento de su habitación para no volver a salir. Pero él seguía ahí a pesar de intentar ignorarlo, y por alguna razón empezó a despertar en él una extraña curiosidad.

La pureza que desprendía le daba nostalgia, aquel chico era tan inocente, tan opuesto a él que el recuerdo de sensaciones pasadas vino a su encuentro y comenzó a provocarle esa sensación de desagrado, esa culpabilidad que lo corrompía sin saber por qué. Y es que al principio creyó odiarlo, al menos estuvo seguro de que sintió un gran rechazo, miedo, a causa de aquellas emociones que le despertaba. "¿Sabes?, estoy seguro de que mis recuerdos no son felices, pero aun así quiero recordarlos…quiero saber quién soy y ellos son parte de mí, para bien o para mal." Recordaba esas palabras que él le había dicho en una ocasión durante sus largas conversaciones y fue entonces cuando comprendió cuanto lo admiraba a pesar de todo el rechazo que le provocaba. Por muy débil que pareciese por fuera aquel chico era increíblemente fuerte mientras que él era todo lo contrario, era un cobarde que huía de sus recuerdos sin ser capaz de mirar atrás, siempre escondido. Durante mucho tiempo el miedo de que aquello que pasó dos años atrás se repitiese se apoderó de él, como si una voz interior lo convenciese de correr y encerrarse bajo llave en su habitación, pero cada conversación que mantenía con el peliblanco empezaron a convencerlo de lo contrario y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue capaz de darle la mano a alguien y salir de su refugio.

No acertaba a decir cuando empezó a disfrutar tanto de su compañía puesto que el mismo se sorprendía de disfrutar de la compañía de alguien siquiera. Aunque también empezó a tomar cariño al resto de los chicos y era cierto que había cambiado mucho desde que los conoció y volvió a salir, no podía igualar ese nuevo y extraño aprecio por ellos a lo que sentía cada vez que terminaba a solas con el peliblanco. A Konoha le gustaba preguntar y él se dio cuenta de que le encantaba responderle fuese lo que fuese, porque a veces hasta él mismo se sorprendía y encontraba respuestas a cosas que ni se había planteado antes. Siempre que hablaba con él se sentía libre como no lo había estado en muchísimo tiempo, no tenía que ocultarse y no era juzgado por lo que había hecho, simplemente era él mismo mientras intentaba mirar hacia delante de nuevo, con su ayuda. Y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró estando tan apegado a ese chico cualquier habría jurado que si lograba salir de casa todos los días era porque estaba deseando encontrarse con él.

Ellos dos simplemente acababan entablando conversación por una mera separación del grupo ya que aunque no lo pareciese por la personalidad del más alto, ellos dos eran los mayores del grupo y siempre acababa habiendo algunas diferencias entre ellos. Pero luego se encontró a si mismo anhelando la soledad de grupo para prolongar sus conversaciones con él, ya que era el único con el que podía liberarse de esa forma y sentir esa seguridad. Al principio y de forma inconsciente empezó a darle largas a sus compañeros, de encontrar alguna forma de pasar más tiempo con el peliblanco sin que el ruidoso de Kano o las chicas más pequeñas entrasen a interrumpirlos, por no hablar del hobby de su celular por molestarlo en los momentos más indicados. Pero luego comenzó a buscar escusas para llevárselo con él, a veces incluso avergonzándose y sin saber bien porque hacía todo aquello, pero cada vez que volvía a estar a solas con él se despreocupaba y se dejaba llevar. Y es que en ocasiones sus conversaciones llegaban a algo más que simples preguntas y respuestas, y en esas ocasiones no podía permitirse el lujo de que fuesen molestados, se veía obligado a olvidarse intencionadamente su celular sobre el escritorio o con alguno de los demás chicos tan solo para que la joven peliazul no los molestase, todo debía estar en su lugar porque a veces, y cada vez más frecuentemente, sus conversaciones se volvían solo para ellos dos, nadie más.

Todo empezó con lo que parecían simples miradas perdidas entre ellos que se encontraban sin quererlo, inocentes roces de manos que a veces Konoha evitaba con un deje de duda evidente, o que a veces eran prolongados y se acompañaban de nuevas miradas algo más furtivas, deseando el encuentro. Ninguno de ellos acertaron a encontrar el por qué empezaron a sentirse tan atraídos por el otro ya que ninguno de ellos lo habría podido imaginar nunca, pero lo cierto es que los chicos acabaron deseando tanto la compañía del otro que con el tiempo sus simples conversaciones eran insuficientes, aunque ninguno de ellos se atrevía a ponerle nombre a esa nueva situación.

A Shintaro no le gustaba que lo tocasen, jamás había permitido a nadie más de la suficiente cercanía con él ya que ni siquiera era capaz de soportar el tener a muchas personas en la misma habitación que él, mucho menos podía soportar el tener contacto físico con alguna de ellas. Pero aun así dos personas habían conseguido pasar ese límite, una de ellas había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que de nuevo alguien lo había sobrepasado fue cuando comprendió ese sentimiento de culpa que lo había atormentado desde que lo conoció.

Cuando aquello ocurrió el sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de él y lo rechazó, intentó desviar la conversación para terminarla cuanto antes para no hacerle más daño, odiaba cuando su personalidad se volvía contra él y no era capaz más que de soltar palabras venenosas por su boca aunque no quisiera. Pero aun así el peliblanco lo mantuvo cerca de él como si no importase, con aquella mirada pura que acostumbraba a tener a pesar de que sostenía sus muñecas con fuerza para evitar que se alejase. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez dejó caer el peso que sostenía a causa de la culpa que sentía, y se dejó llevar sin dejar de mirar los ojos del otro, sintiendo plenamente el escalofrió que lo recorrió cuando sus labios se rozaron torpemente durante el transcurso de varios segundos que parecieron infinitos. La culpa no desapareció, y no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo haría algún día, pero por una vez se permitió el lujo de pensar, "¿De verdad no merezco poder amar otra vez?"

* * *

La casa estaba en completo silencio, roto solo por la agitada respiración de ambos y el leve crujir del colchón bajo sus cuerpos. Aquel día había conseguido encontrar la casa completamente sola, y en vista de que supuestamente tan solo iban a demorarse varios minutos el resto de sus compañeros probablemente permanecerían en el lugar acordado durante vario rato sin preocuparse por ellos, algo que hizo enrojecer al pelinegro de tan solo pensarlo haciéndolo sentir un pervertido, porque lo cierto es que aún no sabía cómo habían acabado en esa situación.

La poca luz que entraba por la ventana con las cortinas aun echadas alumbraba lo justo para poder apreciar como la piel pálida de ambos se había encendido acorde con la temperatura de la habitación en esos momentos. La cama de por si mal hecha del hikkikomori ahora tenía las sabanas completamente arrugadas bajo la fricción de sus cuerpos contra ellas, haciendo a su vez que las ropas de ambos se descolocasen y dejase ver pequeñas zonas desnudas por las que habían deslizado sus manos en busca del cuerpo del otro. Aquello había empezado con un simple e inocente beso entre ambos aprovechando la soledad del lugar antes de volver, por ello aún no encontraban explicación a como aquellos juegos titubeantes los habían llevado a aquella situación casi demente en desesperación por sentir el cuerpo ajeno.

Lo que había empezado con roces inocentes llenos de torpeza ahora había adquirido una mayor exactitud, buscando los puntos débiles del cuerpo ajeno que los producían suspirar de placer con cada vez más fuerza. Y a pesar de sentir aun una gran vergüenza por todo aquello sus cuerpos habían llegado a un punto a causa de la fricción que no dudo cuando introdujo su mano con cuidado dentro el hueco de ropa que había quedado en el pantalón del peliblanco, tanteando aquella zona tan sensible y atendiendo a la súplica de este que podía ver claramente en la mirada de sus ojos entreabiertos. Lo atrajo hacía sí en un abrazo correspondido cuando se liberó de la excitación en un sonoro gemido ahogado en el cuello del otro, haciendo que se estremeciera. Ambos quedaron uno sobre el otro tan solo recuperando el aire perdido en sus pulmones, pudiendo sentir el fuerte latido del corazón del otro a la vez que el agitado subir y bajar de su pecho. Para sorpresa del pelinegro el chico que se encontraba debajo de él le dirigió una mirada furtiva que no supo si helarle la sangre o caldeársela aún más, momentos antes de empujarlo levemente pero con fuerza hacía atrás para cambiar las tornas y colocarse encima de él. Por un momento le pareció ver un extraño brillo amarillento en esos ojos rojos suyos, pero supuso que sería efecto óptico por el tenue halo de luz que entraba por la ventana. No pudo pararse a pensar mucho en ello cuando para incremento de su sorpresa y nerviosismo el mayor empezó a bajar por su pecho dejando un rastro con sus labios por todo él hasta que llego al borde de sus pantalones, tomándolos con los dientes para comenzar a bajarlos. Cuando el otro sintió aquella repentina intrusión en aquella zona tan íntima por parte del peliblanco dio un brinco sobre la cama, intentó detenerlo a la par que sentía el rostro arder de la vergüenza, pero el mayor estaba tan convencido que lo único que pudo hacer es dejarse llevar mientras empezó a sentir como la cálida respiración del otro sobre su excitación se acercaban aún más. Jamás se había planteado que aquel chico que apenas sabía mostrar sus emociones fácilmente fuese capaz de hacer aquello, y tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello antes de dejarse llevar completamente por las sensaciones que comenzaron a fluir por él al sentir el calor húmedo del interior de la boca del otro. Apenas pudo apartarlo mientras intentaba acallar los gemidos que salían de su boca cuando terminó, y con una mirada entre enfado y vergüenza se incorporó a mirar al mayor sin saber que decirle después de aquello. La única respuesta que recibió fue una pequeña sonrisa del peliblando mientras se encogía de hombros, de nuevo con la inocencia que lo caracterizaba. Tuvo que obligarlo a lavarse la cara aún más avergonzado que antes, a pesar de que fue incapaz de seguir enfadado con él cuando lo estrechó entre sus brazos con cierto aire de timidez mientras recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro con un suspiro. Le correspondió al abrazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de él, cerrándolo los ojos para sentir su calor, permaneciendo así durante varios segundos. Posiblemente ya llegaban muy tarde a su cita con los demás, pero bueno, tendrían que inventarse una excusa por el camino, en el fondo no se arrepentía.


End file.
